ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lords of Pain Wrestling
Lords of Pain Wrestling Details Acronym LPW Established 2003 Industry Professional eWrestling Sports Entertainment Headquarters Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Founder Villiano 187 President Spectre Formerly Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Website Lords of Pain Wrestling Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) is an e-federation that's featured on the Lords of Pain website. LPW features two distinct brands known as Insanity and Inferno. Each brand consists of approximately 25-30 active e-wrestlers and features their own championships, shows, and pay-per-view events. LPW has revolutionized how professional e-wrestling is performed and experienced, thanks to its competitive handlers, strong organization, and impressive presentation. History Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Founded in the spring of 2003 by Villiano 187, Lords of Pain Wrestling was originally named the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. The PWA's original format featured one television show a week called Schizophrenia. At the end of each cycle of shows, feuds would culminate in a pay-per-view event. The PWA's first PPV show was Annihilation, which saw Marty win the World Heavyweight Championship in a tournament final over Phantom Lord in a steel cage match. Over time, the shows evolved into highly detailed epics that some said featured better wrestling in text than on actual television. In 2004, the PWA roster had grown so large that a second show was needed, forcing the decision to split the roster. Schizophrenia remained the promotion's headline show under it's own brand, while the newly created second brand was named Pyromania. Early on, Schizo gained a reputation as being the flagship brand due to its more-seasoned roster, whereas Pyromania was structured to help spark the careers of its promising young talent while also allowing its veterans to shine. In the summer of 2005 after both brands had been firmly established, the PWA presented its premiere Altered Reality II pay-per-view, where Schizophrenia and Pyromania battled against each other in a series of matches to determine the superior brand. Ultimate bragging rights were showcased in the main event, when SoL (Schizo's World Heavyweight Champion) faced Stone (Pyro's International Heavyweight Champion) in the inaugural Martinez Cup match. SoL defeated Stone to win the Cup, leading Schizophrenia to just one match shy of sweeping Pyromania at the event. Despite the setback from Altered Reality II, the Pyromania lockerroom rallied together. Led by Jaro, Pyromania climbed in the ratings and its fanbase. With Schizo and Pyro stronger than ever, the promotion was able to create new stars and attract the talent which would lead the promotion into future generations. At Altered Reality III, Schizophrenia and Pyromania tied in their cross-brand rivalry. The shocking annoucement however was that the PWA roster would be re-drafted at Homecoming. The rosters were reset, thus laying the foundation for a new incarnation. Lords of Pain Wrestling '' logo]] In April of 2007, due to creative differences, the PWA came under new management and was immediately renamed to Lords of Pain Wrestling. The LPW name was chosen to coincide with the Lords of Pain website name, while also paying homage to the original Lords of Pain Hardcore circuit that the website first forayed into before the creation of the PWA. As a result of the renaming, the brand names were also changed. Schizophrenia stayed true to its original name, and was renamed Insanity. Pyromania also stayed true to its original moniker, switching its name to Inferno. Also, Inferno traded in its traditional orange colors for a dynamic new blue color scheme, whereas Insanity remained red. '' logo]] Now, Lords of Pain Wrestling is continuing to write new chapters, while continuing to build on the rich history of its successful past. Much like its winged-logo, LPW promises its participants the opportunity to lift themselves above mere mortality with the impressive work ethic that has been seen over the years. The wings reassure participants that at any moment, they too can fly to fame, glory, and superstardom when they are ready to spread their wings. The sky is the limit. Style To determine its winners and losers, Lords of Pain Wrestling created the "Voting and Promo" method to try and award the e-wrestler(s) who puts forth the best competitive effort. Wrestlers are given a card for each show and are asked to write a promo if they have a match in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread”. Usually, wrestlers have eight days to post their promo before a deadline expires. A combined average of promo scores (rated by the writing staff) and vote tallies by participants (also collected in the V&P thread after the promo period has expired) determine the winners and losers. All promo scores are scored on a 5-point scale in 0.1 increments and are judged on overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles. Each vote also gives a participant an additional 0.1 point for their match score. The method has a checks-and-balances feel to it, meaning that everyone has some degree of input on who wins the matches and not just management. After the V&P has ended and match results are known amongst the staff, the writing staff will then deliberate how the outcomes of the matches will be settled, which storylines to progress, and which feuds to develop. The shows are written from the perspective of two commentators watching the action from ringside, with additional backstage segments flavored in. In addition, there is a "Trash-Talking” thread for each show where wrestlers may post additional promos and converse in and out of character. To become an active wrestler and receive matches, people must sign up in the “Official Sign-Up Thread”. After that, they are encouraged to vote on cards and post promos in the "Trash Talking" threads. Eventually, one of the brands will acquire the said person. Events Pay-per-views Insanity and Inferno both present four brand-exclusive pay-per-views per year. In the past, Insanity pay-per-views have featured the same rotation of names every year (At All Costs, Annihilation, Revelations, and Schizos Wild) until 2007 when EndGame replaced Revelations and Dead Man's Hand replaced Schizos Wild. Inferno monikers original names for all their pay-per-views. After each brands final pay-per-view of the year, the two brands promote and compete against each other at Altered Reality, the annual flagship event for Lords of Pain Wrestling. For more details on upcoming and previous cards, click on the appropriate link. Supershows During the summer of 2007, Lords of Pain Wrestling began promoting supershows in an effort to hype upcoming pay-per-views. These shows have typically been aired during the third show of the cycle. Inferno first promoted Night of Champions at its Inferno 10.3 show. Insanity brought back the classic Revelations name for a supershow months later. Current title holders Current champions Current accomplishments Apex 25 Lords of Pain Wrestling, in conjunction with The Academy, rank the Top 25 LPW wrestlers from Insanity and Inferno each week with the Apex 25. The rankings are based on victories, quality of competition, momentum, and overall in-ring dominance. For the latest Apex 25, click on the link. LPW Apex 25 link Globalization Over the years, Lords of Pain Wrestling have featured a number of international handlers who have applied their craft to the promotion. The strong global influence can be partly attributed to the early success of the Bad Mamma Jammas, who highlighted a number of different nationalities and distinct cultures within the promotion. Currently, LPW feature handlers who hail from nine different countries, which include: :* Australia :* Canada :* England :* Ireland :* Philippines :* Portugal :* South Africa :* United States :* Wales Roster See Also *LPW Hall of Fame *List of LPW Alumni Category:Federations Category:Active federations